Alone
by Naru-L
Summary: Depois de mais uma batalha, Angel reflete sobre sua vida. ONESHOT


**Alone******

A luta acabou.

Na verdade, apenas mais uma batalha. A verdadeira luta não tem fim. O final de uma batalha é apenas uma pausa para curar os ferimentos e se preparar para a próxima. Olho para o sangue em minhas mãos, para meus amigos mortos ou a ponto de morrer e me pergunto qual a razão de continuar lutando.

Existe algo mais banal do que a antiga e eterna luta do bem contra o mal?

Não há prazer quando venço nenhuma batalha, por um tempo imaginei que fosse tudo parte daquela maldição. Admito meus pecados, sofro com as mortes que causei, mas isso parece não ser suficiente.

Continuo a lutar batalhas sem fim, vejo amigos queridos morrerem ao meu lado sem que eu nada possa fazer e para que? Eu encontro a salvação? É claro que não. Não posso negar que existem momentos que acho que tudo o que faço, todo o bem que já fiz foi inútil. Há momentos que não consigo lutar com o desanimo e tudo o que posso pensar é que morrerei antes de conseguir uma salvação.

Nunca digo isso a ninguém, para que preocupá-los quando parecem tão felizes acreditando que minha redenção está próxima? Mas, a verdade é que essa alma que fez com que essas pessoas tão diferentes se tornassem minhas amigas também é minha eterna perdição. Não importa quantas pessoas eu salve, as que matei sempre me assombram. Não posso culpá-las, acho que nunca perdoarei aquela que me transformou naquilo que sou hoje embora naquele momento tenha parecido a coisa certa. Afinal, qual melhor fim para o filho inútil do que a morte?

No momento de meu "renascimento" admito não ter pensado no que aquilo tudo causaria, a única coisa que senti foi uma imensa liberdade. A morte ou velhice nunca me atingiriam, em uma época onde a coisa mais comum eram doenças, qual melhor garantia do que vida eterna?

Claro, não posso negar que foi divertido no início, principalmente enquanto minha alma humana estava adormecida e o que reinava em meu ser era apenas a completa escuridão, viajar para o lugar que quisesse. Comida não era algo difícil de se encontrar quando o mundo a sua volta está em guerra. Uma vida a mais ou a menos não faz diferença.

Foi divertido, não posso negar. Parte de mim ainda lembra com perfeição daquilo que sentia a cada vida que tirava, mas minha culpa é tão grande. Os gritos das vitimas tão vividos. A sensação de seus corpos sem vida em meus braços, as batidas dos corações enfraquecendo até que paravam completamente. A agonia vence qualquer sensação prazerosa que possa ter restado em minha memória.

A quem quero enganar? Não importa quantos séculos se passem nunca irei superar tudo isso. Não importa quantos inocentes eu salve a culpa pelos meus atos assassinos e doentios nunca acabará. Essa alma mortal, dentro do assassino que me tornei não permite que eu tenha sonhos felizes por muito tempo.

Mesmo assim eu continuo a lutar, mas já não sei se por mim mesmo ou pelas pessoas que me cercam. De algum modo acho que devo algo a elas, afinal ainda estaria em um beco escuro, solitário e sentindo pena de mim mesmo se essas pessoas não tivessem aparecido em minha vida. De certa forma devo aos meus companheiros tudo o que sou hoje.

Rio de mim mesmo ao pensar que depois de todos esses anos, depois de tantas coisas que realizei, boas e más, eu ainda ouço a voz de meu pai com perfeição dizendo o quanto sou inútil e listando meus infindáveis defeitos. Não importa quanto tempo passe, a voz dele sempre estará presente em meus ouvidos e nunca dirão as coisas que quero ouvir. Não importa quantas coisas boas eu faça, ele sempre estará me recriminando e cobrando algo além de minhas limitações. Pensando bem, ele era um eterno insatisfeito, eu nunca poderia ser tão bom quanto ele sonhava que eu fosse ou tão mal quanto ele imaginava que eu fosse.

Depois de tantos anos, muitas de minhas memórias não passam de borrões, vividas o suficientes apenas para que eu continue a viver nas sombras de meus pecados. Não há futuro para alguém que não consegue se libertar do passado. Entre todas as coisas que voltam a minha mente, a lembrança da última "conversa" que tive com meu pai é a mais forte. Eu já não era mais o eterno fracassado Liam naquele momento, mas ainda estava longe de me tornar o tão assustador monstro Angelus.

_Liam: Desapontado? Você não poderia pedir por um filho mais dedicado. Durante toda a minha vida você me pediu com uma palavra, um olhar, o que você queria de mim e eu vivi abaixo de suas expectativas, não vivi?_

_Pai:__ Isso é loucura!_

_Angel:__ Não. A loucura é que eu não consegui falhar o suficiente para você. Mas, nós vamos consertar isso agora, não vamos?_

Sim, ele foi o culpado. Não totalmente, as atrocidades que cometi foram após sua morte, que eu mesmo causei, mas não posso negar que uma parcela da culpa do nascimento do perigoso e mortal Angelus, pertence a meu tão exigente pai. Se ao menos um vez ele não tivesse voltado sua atenção sobre mim de maneira tão superior talvez o demônio em mim não tivesse se esforçado tanto para fazer o pior possível.

Enquanto o inútil Liam sentia pena de si mesmo e não encontrava forças para lutar por algo o demoníaco Angelus esforçava-se para ser o pior possível. Ainda lembro das ultimas palavras que deixaram minha boca naquele dia, o começo da lenda que me tornei.

_Angel:__ Você disse que eu não era um homem. Você disse que eu era nada. E eu acreditei. Você disse que eu nunca faria nada. Bem, você estava errado. Você vê, pai? Eu fiz algo maior que mim mesmo afinal._

Naquele momento eu podia ver o horror nos olhos de meu pai e isso me satisfez. O incapaz Liam havia se tornado algo muito maior do que o velho havia sonhado, ou temido, na verdade acho que ele sempre imaginava que eu acabaria morto, no fundo talvez esse fosse o desejo dele. Acabar com toda a minha auto-estima até que eu simplesmente não existisse mais. Bem, as coisas não saíram exatamente como ele queria, mas o pobre e inútil Liam realmente morreu naquele dia.

Coisa estranha de se dizer, não é mesmo? Afinal, uma vez que recuperei minha alma supõe-se que eu volte a ser Liam. Errado. Ninguém, humano ou demônio, pode voltar ao que era no passado. Somos feitos de experiências, amores, desavenças, discussões e mortes. Você nunca voltará a ser como antes por mais que queira.

A alma de Liam retornou a mim, mas está cheia de culpa por todos os atos que cometi. Meu antigo eu diria que não teve culpa, estava tomado por uma outra personalidade, mas isso não é a verdade.Eu sei, Angelus sabia. Cada ato que cometi não foi causado pela insanidade e desejo de sangue do demônio e sim por meus próprios desejos mundanos. Em cada morte, a cada massacre tudo o que Angelus buscava era a aprovação de meu pai.

Insanos alguns me chamaram, mas é a realidade. Liam não pode chegar a altura dos sonhos que meu pai teve, mas com certeza Angelus pode chegar ao nível mais baixo que meu pai nunca sonhou que eu pudesse alcançar.

Aprovação.

Essa sempre foi a palavra chave para Liam, Angelus ou mesmo Angel.

Liam desistiu após tentar alcançar os sonhos que meu pai montou com tanta maestria. Pobre tolo não percebeu que deveria buscar seus próprios sonhos e acabou perdido, afundou no mar de decepção que meu pai jogou sobre ele.

Angelus alcançou sucesso, tudo o que ele buscou foi para si próprio. Criar sua própria lenda foi tudo o que sempre desejou e isso conseguiu com êxito. Não importa quanto tempo se passe, sempre haverá alguém que conhecerá seu nome. E por maior que fosse o ódio que ele sentia de meu pai, este foi o grande propulsor de seus atos.

Quanto a mim... Bem, olhando a minha volta, pareço estar longe de chegar a meus objetivos. Mas, ao menos continuo a tentar. As pessoas sucumbem a minha volta, meus amigos se perdem em uma ou outra batalha e eu continuo a tentar.

Nos momentos solitários, nas horas em que escondo-me de tudo e todos e posso enfim chorar por tudo o que perdi. A vida eterna pode ser tão enganosa, ao contrário do que todos pensam não há nada de bom em continuar do mesmo modo quando todos as pessoas importantes para você sucumbem a morte.

Nesses momentos eu lembro da razão de ter me distanciado do mundo. É tão mais simples ver os anos passarem quando você não se prende a ninguém.

Sei que todos olham com pena para o pobre Angel que viva em becos e esgotos, alimentando-se de ratos para poder sobreviver. Afogado na dor e culpa por tudo aquilo que tinha feito, mas não sabem como aquela vida precária era fácil. Não havia ninguém para chorar quando morresse, não havia mais dor por não ter aqueles que amo se perderem.

Era tudo tão... fácil.

Mas, eu conheço o outro lado agora. Sou incapaz de voltar a ser um solitário, preciso constantemente da ajuda e apoio das pessoas a minha volta e sei que por menor que seja a parcela que tenho ainda poderei ajudá-los.

Sofro a cada membro de minha "família" que parte, mas ainda terei as lembranças felizes para me consolar. Todos esses pequenos fragmentos de felicidades são tão importantes e preciosos para mim porque sem eles eu não conseguiria sobreviver a cada onda de culpa e desilusão que me atinge a cada dia.

Não tenho nem mesmo a ilusão do amor para me consolar. Acho que qualquer criatura viva, seja ele humano ou demônio, tem sempre a ilusão de que pode encontrar alguém para ficar a seu lado. Não importa quão mau ou solitário pareça, há sempre esse sonho, mas novamente isso não é para mim.

Impossibilitado de ter felicidade. Amaldiçoado a sofrer pela eternidade. É um triste e escuro caminho esse que percorro, cuja única saída é uma antiga profecia que não tenho certeza de conseguir concretizar, nem mais tenho certeza de ser o escolhido.

Lembranças, fragmentos de felicidade, foram tudo o que restaram para fazer com que eu prossiga. Sonhos, não meus, meus amigos tem mais fé nessa "recompensa" do que eu mesmo, fazem com que eu continue lutando mesmo quando meu corpo está a ponto de desistir.

Dor, tristeza, culpa e desilusão. Esses são os sentimentos mais fortes em mim, acho que mesmo que um dia eu volte a ser humano essas tristes memórias não se apagaram.A dor continuará por tudo e todos que perdi durante minha jornada. A tristeza por ter sobrevivido quando tantos, melhores e mais merecedores do que eu, perderam suas vidas nas batalhas. A culpa por todos aqueles que matei sempre sufocará meu coração. A desilusão por ter perdido as pessoas que mais amei em minha longa existência.

Sim, não há esperança de dias brilhantes para mim. A cada batalha um pedaço de mim morre, uma parte de minha esperança e confiança desvanece junto com a vida de meus amigos. Sem mais forças para me manter em pé, caio de joelhos no chão sujo em mais um _'campo de batalha'_. Olho a minha volta e não vejo sinal de vida, isso deveria me deixar feliz, eu venci afinal.

Um pequeno sorriso se forma em meus lábios até que minha mente cansada fica lúcida por um segundo, curto espaço de tempo, mas grande o suficiente para que eu me lembre que se não há sinal de vida a minha volta, não apenas meus inimigos morreram.

Sinto minha visão embaçada e por um momento acho que serei o próximo a 'morrer' naquele local, mas estou enganado novamente. As lágrimas percorrem meu rosto enquanto sento no chão, lenta e cuidadosamente procurando por algum som que indique que mais alguém sobreviveu.

Ouço um grito angustiado e abro os olhos, novamente esperançoso de que alguém sobreviveu, que eu esteja apenas enganado pelo cansaço e meus sentidos enfraquecidos pela dor dos ferimentos. Abaixo a cabeça, desolado ao perceber que aquele som partiu de minha de minha própria boca. Sou realmente o sobrevivente.

A dor. Meu deus a dor é novamente demais para que eu possa suportar, perdi meus amigos, meus companheiros, minha... família.

Abraço a mim mesmo sem me importar com as lágrimas que percorrem meu rosto, tudo a minha volta deixou de existir. Perdi tudo novamente, meu maior tesouro. Aquilo que me guiava nos momentos em que eu fraquejava e pensava em desistir.

Não é isso que um campeão deveria sentir em sua maior vitória, certamente dor e solidão deveriam ser as ultimas de suas preocupações, mas o que posso fazer se tudo o que consigo no momento é chorar por aqueles que deram suas vidas por mim?

Sinto algo morno me envolver e tudo o que posso pensar é que não sou digno de nenhum premio, não passo de um assassino sem coração. No passado eu pude culpar o demônio em mim por matar todas aquelas pessoas através dos anos, Ângelus era o grande responsável, não eu... Mas, e agora?

Eu soube, desde o inicio que embora o perigo ronde a todos, o local mais perigoso é ao meu lado e mesmo assim permiti que eles ficassem. A solidão era algo grande e assustador demais para que eu encarasse sem companhia. Fui o culpado da morte de cada um deles e de todos a minha volta.

Estava enganado, sempre estive enganado. Sou o pior dos monstros, porque enquanto os outros são movidos pela sede e a ganância, enquanto os outros demônios cometem atos inconcebíveis por não possuírem uma alma eu cometo atos por egoísmo. Nenhum deles morreu pelas minhas mãos, mas no momento sinto como se fosse isso o que tivesse acontecido.

Minha maldição era a de nunca poder alcançar a felicidade suprema, nem mesmo por um momento ou me tornaria novamente aquele demônio sedento por sangue e glória chamado Ângelus, mas isso fez com que eu me afastasse daqueles a quem amava? Daqueles que me davam uma centelha de vida e esperança, minutos ou dias de alegrias?

Claro que não.

Deveria ter dado mais valor a aquilo que eles me traziam, deveria ter imaginado as conseqüências dos meus atos, mas deixei que meu lado humano falasse mais alto e deixei que eles permanecessem comigo.

Fui o culpado por suas mortes também e somente agora, quando meu maior medo se torna real é que vejo a realidade.

Não há salvação para esta alma. Liam nunca tentou, Ângelus trilhou os caminhos errados e Angel...

Bem, Angel estava perdido demais no passado e nos tolos medos para notar que estava tentando demais.

Não há premio ou salvação para mim e no momento que finalmente descubro a verdade da minha longa e tortuosa vida não há ninguém para compartilhar. Eu deveria ter notado desde o inicio, meu caminho nunca foi feito para ser trilhado em grupo.

Estou sozinho e é assim que sempre deveria ter sido.


End file.
